Promenade ombrageuse
by selene Magnus
Summary: Ah le grand air, ça vous revigore! Oui mais on y fait des rencontres inattendues derrière les bosquets ...
1. Chapter 1

**Promenade ombrageuse**

Olivia est dans un parc, assise sur un banc. Cela lui arrive rarement, mais aujourd'hui, il fait beau et elle veut juste se détendre avec un bouquin. Il y a beaucoup de monde autour, des familles, des amoureux, des gens qui passent, s'arrêtent… c'est très agréable, très joyeux.

Alors qu'elle est plongée dans son livre, elle entend une voix d'homme, qui semble en colère. Instinctivement, elle lève les yeux : on ne sait jamais, si cela dégénère, elle se doit d'être prête, et les dirige à cette voix, vaguement familière. Elle voit à deux mètres sur sa gauche, sur le chemin, un couple avec un landau. D'autres personnes passent entre eux et elle sans s'arrêter. Elle écarquille les yeux d'étonnement : l'homme c'est Dean. Il crie sur une jeune femme :

- Non mais ça va pas ! Avec cette chaleur, tu veux qu'elle s'étouffe !

- Mais… il faisait frais quand…

- Elle va se déshydrater, idiote !

Il se penche dans le landau pour en ressortir un bébé agité. Il lui enlève une veste et un petit chandail tout en continuant de crier sur la mère.

Olivia se cache derrière son livre. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser. De toute évidence, Dean a un bébé, ce qui en soit est déjà assez étonnant, mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'a pas croisé depuis presque deux ans. Et comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu interagir avec un enfant, alors le voir tenir un bébé est assez … irréel.

Puis elle regarde la jeune mère. Vraiment jeune d'ailleurs ! La vingtaine on dirait. Elle pensait pas qu'il pouvait être du genre à sortir avec une femme deux fois plus jeune que lui. Décidément les hommes !

- Dégage maintenant ! - - il dit méchamment.

Quel mufle en plus ! Comment il peut se permettre de parler comme ça à la mère de son enfant ?

* * *

><p><em>encore une petite histoire courte que je coupe en minis chapitres pour un minimum de suspense. a bientôt<em>


	2. Chapter 2

- Tu es virée !

- Mais Monsieur…

Il cale le bébé contre une épaule pour se dégager un bras. Il fouille dans la poche arrière de son jean et en ressort des billets.

- J'te devais trois heures. Prends et disparais

La fille prend son salaire et s'en va.

Il refouille dans une poche et en ressort un téléphone. Olivia le voit tourner autour du landau. Elle ne sait pas trop où se mettre. Si elle se lève, il va l'apercevoir. Alors elle se cache derrière son livre.

- Ici Dean Porter. Je commence à m'énerver ! Ça fait la quatrième que vous m'envoyez, aussi incompétente que les autres !... Je ne paye pas votre agence pour embaucher des bons à rien… Vous allez entendre parler de moi, j'engage des poursuites contre votre ramassis d'escrocs… rien du tout ! La dernière nouvelle que vous aurez de moi sera par un avocat

Il raccroche en colère. Puis changea l'enfant de position.

- Non non, tu ne joues pas avec ça - - dit-il gentiment au bébé qui voulait attraper son téléphone. D'ailleurs, il recommença à téléphoner en recalant l'enfant dans le landau.

- Oui salut, c'est moi. Écoutes, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes service… Tu veux bien me garder la petite ? La journée quand je …Non je viens de la virer… encore une nulle qui….mais non je suis pas délicat, tu aurais vu comment elle… pas question que je laisse ma gosse avec une irresponsable. S'il te plait, juste le temps que je trouve une vraie nourrice. Franchement Maman, ce serait mieux si c'était toi ! Tu es la seule en qui j'ai toute confiance. Allez ! … mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ma situation n'a rien à voir avec celles de mes frères… Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne ce que c'est d'élever des enfants seul…. Tu sais bien que… Quoi ? Ils en sont encore à être jaloux de tout et de rien ? Faudrait peut être mûrir un peu ! …. Oh je t'en prie ! J'ai toujours été là quand il y en avait besoin. Aujourd'hui je demande un service, un seul et … ok, merci Mam. Ouais je te l'amène demain matin. Je vais venir de bonne heure, le temps de déposer ses affaires, le lit, le… mais il date de Mathusalem ton lit ! On l'avait acheté pour David ! Il n'est pas aux normes… non non non, je ne veux pas de ces vieux trucs pourris… justement ils ont trop servis. Je t'apporte tout ce qu'il faut, ce sera mieux… oui Maman… Merci Mam ! Bye, à demain

Il raccroche et se repenche sur le landau pour jouer avec le bébé, qui commence à grogner.

- Attends, on va trouver quelque chose

Il fouille mais il n'y a pas un seul jouet dans le landau. Alors il sort de sa poche son badge, qu'il donne à l'enfant.

« C'est pas vrai ! » pense Olivia. Elle a tout entendu et suivit toute la scène.

- Quoi ? Ça ne t'amuse pas, ça ? Mais quelle capricieuse tu fais !

Il reprend la petite dans les bras et Olivia a soudain peur qu'il lui prenne l'envie de venir s'asseoir sur son banc. Mais il soulève la petite en l'air qui gazouille, visiblement ravie. Olivia le regarde émue, de le voir jouer avec son enfant.

- Eh ! Ne le perds pas ! Sinon c'est moi qui suis viré

Il s'accroupit pour récupérer le badge que l'enfant a laissé tomber.

- Merci pour la bave dessus ! Je doute que cela fasse sérieux devant les suspects maintenant

En se relevant, son regard tombe sur celui d'Olivia. Il en reste un instant paralysé.

* * *

><p><em>Instant fatidique ! Comme vous le voyez, j'ai décidé de tout publier en même temps car histoire trop courte<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Elle se lève, souriante :

- Salut Dean. Ça fait bizarre de te voir là, avec …euh… comment elle s'appelle ?

Il hésite pour répondre : - Ophélia

- C'est très mignon vraiment

Ils se regardent tous les deux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Tu… tu veux t'asseoir un peu ?

- Hum

Il approche le landau du banc, et ils s'assoient tous les deux. La petite s'agrippe à ses cheveux. Il fait une grimace quand elle tire mais il ne dit rien et ne l'en empêche pas non plus.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir quoi ? Quatre, cinq mois ?

- Oui, cinq mois bientôt

- Toutes mes félicitations, un peu tardives

- Merci

Après un silence, il dit en regardant parterre.

- Je pensais pas te revoir un jour. Tu disais... ne plus vouloir me recroiser, encore moins me parler

- Je sais, oui. Ce que je t'ai dit était… plutôt cruel. J'étais en colère, très en colère, et blessée et…

- Olivia, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser

Il la regardait maintenant. Et la petite commençait à gesticuler, au point qu'elle commença à se diriger vers Olivia, qui machinalement approcha ses bars pour prévenir toute chute.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux la tenir un peu ?

- Oui, oui

- Coucou jeune demoiselle ! Elle est vraiment très belle, Dean. Et que de sourires !

Dean les regardait toutes les deux, à la fois heureux et triste à mourir.

- Oh ! Elle s'énerve !

- Elle doit avoir soif. Attends un instant

Il fouilla dessous le landau et trouva une bouteille d'eau, qu'il vida dans un biberon vide.

- Tu veux lui donner ?

- Ouais

Olivia prit le biberon quelle approcha de la petite. Mais celle-ci se rua dessus et posa ses petites mains dessus.

- Oh ! Je vois que c'est une débrouillarde !

- C'est rien ça ! Tu verrais les repas !

- Aussi gourmande que son père, si je comprends bien

Dean se contenta de sourire à la remarque.

- Alors comme ça, tu es papa. C'est une révolution

- Pour sûr !

- Eh …euh… ça ne me regarde pas, c'est sûr, mais tu t'es marié ?

* * *

><p><em>En effet, très bonne question olivia! ça nous intéresse de savoir !<em>


	4. Chapter 4

- C'est plutôt difficile tout seul

- Tout seul ? Mais où se trouve sa mère ? Au début, j'avais cru que c'était cette jeune femme, avent de comprendre qu'elle était qu'une baby-sitter

- Eh, je les prends pas au berceau !

- Nan je sais bien, mais… avec la crise de la quarantaine, des fois….

- Ophélia n'a pas de mère, c'est tout

- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-elle … décédée ?

- Non je pense pas. Elle doit être sur une plage quelque part au soleil

- tu veux dire… qu'elle est partie en te l'abandonnant ?

Il répondit calmement, droit devant lui.

- C'était le contrat

Olivia tombe des nues. Cette conversation ressemblait à une descente par à-coups.

- Un contrat ! Un contrat ! Comment une mère peut…

- Mais c'était pas une mère ! Seul l'intéressait l'argent

Olivia le regarda pleine de dégoût : - Tu lui as donné de l'argent pour qu'elle s'en aille ?

Il répondit d'un ton plus élevé :

- J'ai fait appel à une mère porteuse ! Il n'y a rien d'illégal !

Olivia ferma les yeux, en serrant un peu l'enfant.

- Oh Dean, qu'as-tu fait ?

- T'as peut être la possibilité de te faire mettre enceinte par le premier venu, mais moi j'avais pas d'autres choix !

- Espèce de…

- J'te demande pas de me comprendre. De toute façon, mes actions ou mes propos seront toujours détournés par toi !

Désormais énervé, il se leva d'un bond, récupéra sa fille et le landau et s'en alla à grands pas. Olivia resta bouche-bée, le biberon encore à la main.

* * *

><p><em>Aïe monsieur susceptible en action, ça promet !<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Trois jours plus tard, Dean ouvre sa porte. Olivia est là, tenant le biberon.

- Salut - - Il ne répond pas.

- J'ai eu du mal à trouver ton adresse, tu sais ! Tiens, tu avais oublié ça

Elle lui tend l'objet. Il la regarde sans sourciller ni sourire, de son regard si impassible et froid.

- Allez Dean, ne fais pas ta tête de croque-mort ! Reprends ton biberon et laisse-moi entrer.

Elle entre en le poussant légèrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Franchement, t'avais besoin de t'énerver comme ça ? On discutait, c'était plutôt un bon pas, et toi tu montes direct sur tes grands chevaux ! Je suis navrée, je cherchais pas à te critiquer, ok ? Je voudrais juste … qu'on puisse calmement se parler, toi et moi, tu veux ?

Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, de lui parler, et bien plus encore. Mais ses sentiments étaient contradictoires depuis leur rencontre dans le parc. Il n'osait pas se laisser aller à espérer quoi que ce soit, et pour ça utilisait sa bonne vieille méthode de l'indifférence feinte.

Il va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle le rejoint. Il regarde ses mains.

- J'en avais besoin, tu comprends ? Je sais que c'est loin d'être l'idéal, qu'il y aura des difficultés et surtout des conséquences … pour elle. Mais elle est ma seule raison de vivre aujourd'hui

- Je comprends Dean. Tu as été plus courageux que moi. J'y avais pensé aussi … mais j'ai jamais osé franchir le pas. Peur d'élever seule un enfant… Tu as eu beaucoup de courage de te lancer dans cette aventure. Beaucoup

Son regard se fit triste quand il ajouta :

- Je pensais ne jamais te revoir

- Oui le hasard des fois…

- J'étais désespéré, il ne me restait rien….. plus d'espoir - - ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Olivia le regarda, étonnée : elle avait le sentiment que ces propos étaient bien plus importants qu'il ne le semblait à première vue : il était en train de s'ouvrir, de confier des sentiments enfouis. Ce n'était pas le Dean qu'elle connaissait, si secret.

- Je voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça… je voulais… que ce soit toi…

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle : - Ça aurait dû être toi !

- Quoi moi ?


	6. Chapter 6

- Sa mère ! Ça aurait dû, je voulais que tu sois sa mère. Olivia, c'est avec toi que je voulais des enfants. Rien qu'avec toi. Mais j'ai cru… j'ai cru… que je t'avais perdu à jamais… et tu es là… et moi j'ai fais… ça, j'ai…

Olivia comprit alors. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours soupçonné qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais il était tellement obsédé à ne rien révéler, à ne rien dévoiler, qu'elle ignorait jusqu'où allaient ses hypothétiques sentiments. Elle ne savait rien de sa façon d'aimer. Dean était un être qui se tourmentait à garder secret ses rêves, et qui se culpabilisait d'avoir dû un jour y renoncer.

- Dean ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Au contraire, tu as fais une magnifique petite fille. Tu dois en être fier

- Mais elle devrait être la tienne !

- Quelle importance ? Ne pense pas en génétique, mais en amour. Et puis il vaut mieux qu'elle ait échappé à mes gènes, mon sale caractère par exemple, tu crois pas ?

- Je t'aime comme tu es

Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains derrière son cou et colla son front sur le sien.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je sois sa mère

* * *

><p><em>C'est la fin! c'est pas trop nul comme fin ? Chacun imagine à sa façon, il faut stimuler l'imagination du lecteur ! A la prochaine ...<em>


End file.
